In this application, a selected set of doctoral students enrolled in the interdisciplinary Neuroscience Graduate Program at the University of Michigan will be trained in research areas related to the mission of NIMH. The Neuroscience Graduate Program has served as a focus for Neuroscience research and activities on campus since its inception in 1970. This particular grant has funded the training of Neuroscience students since 1972. The Neuroscience Program and hence this training application is supported cooperatively by the Medical School, the Rackham Graduate School and the College of Literature Science and Arts. The Neuroscience Program is currently comprised of 114 faculty and 69 students who participate in the research, teaching, recruiting and administration of the Program. Since Neuroscience students are supported by other mechanisms during their first year, only more senior Neuroscience students are recruited to the training program described in this application. Students recruited to this training grant will satisfy all the requirements of the Neuroscience Graduate Program in addition to specific requirements of this training grant. The NIMH Training Grant in Molecular Neurobiology will be administered by a Director, Co-Director and Steering Committee that function independently but in cooperation with the Neuroscience Program administration. Support for 4 trainees per year is requested. Appointment as a trainee requires not only admission to the Neuroscience Graduate Program but also sufficient interest and preparation for training in the neurobiology of signal transduction as determined by the Steering Committee for this grant. The area of specialization for this NIMH Training Grant in Molecular Neurobiology will be the study of signal transduction mechanisms relating to synaptic plasticity in the nervous system. A subset of 46 Neuroscience Program faculty from 10 departments across the University constitute the training faculty for this application. This diverse faculty direct vigorous, well-funded research programs and have an established history of published collaborations addressing depression, anxiety, schizophrenia and the basic neuronal mechanisms that are likely to contribute to these diseases. This training program will provide an outstanding environment for the growth of the next generation of researchers who will address these problems and others related to the mission of NIMH. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]